deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagi Kengamine
Nagi Kengamine (剣ヶ峰 凪, Kengamine Nagi) a.k.a Owl was a Deadman and the leader of Deadman Wonderland's former rebel group Scar Chain. Background Before he formed Scar Chain, he was in a relationship with a female Deadman while in G Ward. They were about to become parents before being put into a Carnival Corpse against each other. Nagi intentionally lost the battle, as he did not want to injure his wife, who was pregnant at the time. His defeat gave way to his punishment game, in which he lost his vocal cords. Because of Nagi's dishonesty, having lost to his wife on purpose, Tamaki performed experiments on his wife in order to punish Nagi. As a memory of his love, Nagi wears her scarf around his waist. Two years later, Nagi forms Scar Chain in order to help fulfill his dream of holding his daughter, whom he believes to be alive in the outside world. He later allows Karako Koshio to be his second-in-command. Appearance Nagi was a young, pale man who held a frail posture. He carried a gentle face with long, curly dark brown hair, with strands covering his cheeks and one strand between his brown eyes. He had a scar on his neck at the height of his vocal cords. Nagi wore a black sweater, light gray pants and geta-sandals. He had a dark green scarf that he wore at all times. He kept a similar scarf that belonged to his late wife around his waist. This scarf is light brown with a motif. While going through insanity, Nagi appeared menacing and his eyes lacked pupils and irises. Personality Nagi was a calm, concise leader as well as a genuinely kind man. He only wanted to do good and extinguish all evil by taking down Deadman Wonderland. His reason behind this is not for revenge but to see his daughter and mourn his wife in the open, untainted air. In reality, his unborn daughter has been killed while one of Tamaki's experiments was performed on Nagi's wife. His frustration concerning this false hope manifested itself into his insanity. He began to question why everyone seemed to get a chance to live except for his unborn daughter. When he finally reached his breaking point, he convinced himself that he was sane rather than insane. Nagi later managed to break out of this sudden mindset and returned to his normal, caring self. Nagi finds short hair on a woman to be attractive.Chapter 12 Plot Scar Chain Arc Nagi first appears in Scar Chain's HQ, talking to his group. They ask him whether or not it was a good idea to let Ganta Igarashi join. They argue that Ganta's an amateur, but Nagi doesn't quite believe them. He later meets Ganta when Karako explains the purpose of Scar Chain to him. Nagi informs Ganta of why Scar Chain exists and what they fight for. Ganta identifies himself with them but tells them he has no time, because he was on his way to rescue Hummingbird. Nagi is impressed by his honesty and proposes to save Hummingbird. He takes out a radio-transmitter out of his teeth and contacts (this is later revealed) Bundō Rokuro. The time for the penalty game has come and the roulette stops at "hair". Nagi asks Ganta again if he would like to join, but before Ganta can answer, Genkaku comes in. Genkaku asks if Owl's been doing well, but Nagi stays silent. Ganta then rushes forward to attack Genkaku with his Ganta Gun, only to have the bullets nullified by Genkaku's Worm Eater. Genkaku hits Ganta with his guitar once, but before he has a chance to strike again, Shiro jumps in and brutally sabotages Genkaku's guitar. With everything happening so spontaneously and so quickly, Nagi can do nothing more than stand there completely confused. After Genkaku surrenders, Nagi takes the group to Scar Chain's base. Back in Scar Chain's HQ, he introduces Ganta to Karako and Rokuro. All the other members of Scar Chain and Rokuro are suspicious of Shiro, but Nagi puts them at ease, telling them she's the one who scared off Genkaku. He then offers Ganta and Shiro a drink, but Shiro just chooses a snack instead. Ganta is curious about why Scar Chain is so worry-free, and Nagi explains that they have a big plan coming up. Nagi later asks what kind of freedom Ganta is searching for. Later, Nagi and Karako brief Scar Chain about the operation. He tells them they are preparing for a Deadman mass prison break. He and Karako explain the details and tells Ganta about the Undertakers. Ganta questions the two about why the Branch of Sin didn't work against Genkaku, so Nagi asks Rokuro to bring up the video footage. According to the video, Ganta simply missed, causing everyone's worry to settle down once more. Ganta leaves angrily, after ranting about their carefreeness. Nagi reassures Karako that he'll talk it out with Ganta. He went to Ganta's room, but Ganta wasn't there, so he waited for him while playing a bit with Shiro. Ganta comes in and apologizes, after hearing what happened between Nagi and the Undertakers. He thinks that Nagi wants to get revenge against them and tells him about his revenge against the Red Man. He then apologizes again, for saying that Scar Chain was too carefree. Nagi says that everyone in Scar Chain is terrified and they fear fighting; they simply just don't show it. He continues by saying that he doesn't fight for revenge. Ganta doesn't understand, so Nagi clarifies that they fight for freedom. He tells Ganta that the freedom he is searching for is to hold his child. He says that with all the effort they put in their hopes, they don't have time to be scared or to get revenge. He apologizes for talking so much and leaves after that. They begin their plan to escape Deadman Wonderland. When Nagi and Bundō infiltrated the control room to activate the elevator and defeat all the guards, Hibana Daida appears. Nagi asks what she is doing there, deceived by her young appearance. He also asks Rokuro to activate the elevator and when he refuses, Hibana takes out her weapon and introduces herself as the 3rd squad Undertaker leader, Hibana Daida. Nagi understands Rokuro's betrayal and summons Owl's Eyeball. He sends the bombs to Hibana, but she cancels his Branch of Sin with her Worm Eater. After she explains what the Worm Eater is, Nagi attacks again, but is soon hit by Hibana. Nagi is tortured and has his right arm chopped off. Nagi throws his arm Hibana and slams Bundō's head into a wall. Before being attacked again by Hibana, Nagi uses a sneak attack involving the blood from his severed arm on her, knocking her out. He pulls the switch that allows the other members to ride the elevator. When Bundō and a few other Undertakers take Hibana away, Nagi uses his radio transmitter to contact HQ to try and let them know that the data chip is a bomb. Hagire Rinichirō (inside Toto Sakigami's body) receives the message and passes it on to Shiro for him. Nagi is captured by the Undertakers and brought to Genkaku who tortures and tries to turn him to their cause. He makes Nagi remember his attack on the Undertakers after the death of his wife. Later, Karako goes to save Nagi. He tells Karako that his child was killed in his wife's womb when his lover was dissected. He also adds on that his child was preserved with other Deadmen body parts as a valuable specimen, being the offspring of two Deadmen. After imagining his child again from a delusion, he was driven mad with grief and despair. He quickly went on a bloody rampage, killing friend and foe alike until Karako manages to return him to his senses. Due to regaining his sanity, Genkaku punished him with a fatal blow. Genkaku then attempted to attack Shiro, but Ganta protected her and shot his Ganbare Gun at Genkaku, who attempted to flee, though Nagi grabbed him, claiming he would be his guide to hell. When Genkaku was finally defeated, Karako and Ganta rushed to Nagi's side for his final moments. He gives Ganta candy and thanks Karako before passing away, leaving them both in tears. Equipment Radio transmitter: In order to contact Rokuro wherever he is, Nagi hides a transmitter/walkie-talkie in his teeth. He can easily take it out of his mouth, open the teeth, and expose the antenna. He uses this to alter Minatsuki's penalty game, as well as a means to call for help when Rokuro betrayed Scar Chain. Soundboard: He has a soundboard installed into his mechanical voicebox. It allows him to make special sound effects, including but not limited to: air horns, clapping, and a rape whistle. Due to Genkaku hijacking its system, it also glitches so that all output turns into his moaning, much to Karako's shock and dismay. Abilities Conduction of Owl's Eyeball.png|Owl's Eyeball Owl's eye.jpg|Nagi summoning Owl's Eyeball The Owl.gif|Nagi attacking with Owl's Eyeball severed arm.PNG|Nagi forming Owl's Eyeball from his severed arm Enhanced Strength: In his enraged state, Nagi has an incredible amount of physical strength. He is capable of rending human bodies apart. Nagi can also lift a person off of their feet and even crush heads with a single hand. Branch of Sin: Nagi is a Deadman which means he has the ability to freely control his blood outside his body. Branch of Sin: Owl's Eyeball (オウルズ・アイボウル, Ouruzu Aibouru): Owl's Eyeball creates small floating spheres that are wrapped in Nagi's blood. These spheres can be controlled and remotely detonated. Nagi's blood doesn't need to be connected to his blood vessels for him to control it. Nagi can also make use of depreciated blood. Quotes * (To Karako) "I knew you were more than just a strong fighter." * (To Genkaku) "I'm your guide to hell." Trivia * In the English version of the anime, Nagi's Branch of Sin is called "Bloodshot Eyes of the Owl". References Navigation de:Nagi Kengamine Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Dead characters Category:Male